


Baby Bulls

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, do i really need to tag all the characters?, except the captains, fite me, fuck off, i ship jack and yami, meet me in the fucking pit, they're all babeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: heehee yami runs a daycare centre
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Jack the Ripper & Yami Sukehiro, Jack the Ripper/Yami Sukehiro, Magna Swing & Luck Voltia, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	1. Introduction

The worst daycare in the city, the Baby Bulls. A place only the poor can afford. Or if you’re cheap. 

Yami Sukehiro is the main caretaker. Sometimes he loves his job, sometimes he hates it with every fiber of his being. 

A few times he’s fallen in love with his job, it had to do with his kids. It’s always gotta do with his kids. He loves them a lot. 

When he was introduced to the kids who would be going to his daycare for the first time, he’d fallen in love for the first time. When he’d held the kids in his arms to put them down for their nap, he’d fallen in love again. 

He’d die for these kids. Even Vanessa, who was constantly asking if she could marry him when she got older. 

Even Magna and Luck, who were constantly picking fights with each other and breaking stuff around the place. 

Even Finral, who didn’t seem able to stray away from Yami or Vanessa’s sides. 

Even Gordon, who everyone seemed especially scared of because he didn’t look pleasing to the eye but would do anything for his friends. 

Even Gauche and Grey. Asta and Noelle. Charmy. Zora, Henry, everybody he took care of. 

All of these kids were Yami’s life. Raising kids had always been a part of his family anyway. His younger foster brother, William, ran a preschool just around the block from Yami’s daycare. His adoptive father, Julius, was a volunteer at the local orphanage just a few towns down. 

But then, there were times where Yami hated his job. Hated it with a passion burning deep in his soul. It was never the kids’ faults. They never did anything wrong. It was knowing what happened in their family lives and him not being able to do anything. 

He knew Luck’s mother was abusive and manipulating but Luck had begged him not to call CPS. 

He could still remember the way Luck’s distracting teal eyes shimmered with tears. “Mama needs me. She says so all the time. I can’t leave her all alone.”

That was what he said. Not that he loved her, not that he cared or would be scared without her. _ She needed him to be there. _Yami had hesitated, phone in hand with the CPS number dialed into his phone. 

Yami knew that if he did this, Luck would have nowhere to go. Yami didn’t have the certificate that said he was liable to adopt Luck into his home yet. Luck would just be floating around foster homes until somebody picked him up. 

And Yami knew how foster homes were like. Some were amazing and Yami actually liked some of the families that had taken him in. But there were some families where Yami wondered how they even got the certificate. 

The adult had sighed, clicked off his phone and pocketed it. He scooped Luck into his arms into a big hug. “Alright...I won’t call them. But as soon as I get that paper that allows me to take you, your mother will get the help she needs.”

Luck tilted his head, his pretty blond hair lifting away from his face. “Paper? What does that mean, sensei?”

The older man shook his head. “You’ll understand when you’re older, okay, Luck?”

The child giggled and squirmed in Yami’s grip to go back on the floor. “Okay, sensei,” he yelled, a smile back on his face again. He ran to go find Magna and throw balls at him. 

Luck isn’t the only kid with a messy home. Gauche’s parents had mercenaries on their ass. Noelle’s mother had died in childbirth while her father and older siblings ignored her. Vanessa’s mother never let her leave her room unless it was to come here to the daycare while she ‘worked’ on whatever she was doing. Finral’s father and stepmother seemed intent on making sure he never grew up to be successful since he was constantly put down so his younger brother, Langris, could have the spotlight. Not that Finral and Langris didn’t get along, they were almost best friends. 

Yami wanted to do everything to make sure that these kids grew up independent, strong, and powerful. Even if he would never admit it to them. 

Jack has been teasing him endlessly about his love for the kids. Jokes on him, he runs a junior kendo class and he loves his kids just as much. Even that weird Sekke kid who can’t use a kendo stick to save his life. 

His foster brother, William, would tease him if he didn’t run his own preschool business. And he loved his kids just as much. 

This is just a narrative of their everyday lives. 


	2. Mirror Mirror, on the wall, who's the brattiest of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao gauche is a brat sometimes (anyone else say lmao just out of pure instinct at this point???)

Gauche was super excited when he heard that he had a baby sister on the way. He’d always wondered why his mother was getting fatter. 

Yami had laughed when Gauche told him his mother was getting fatter. The little boy was still confused as to why. 

But now, Gauche sat with Grey, the pretty girl who sat at the back of the room with her blocks and racecars. She had been too shy to make any new friends, so Gauche went and sat with her. 

They actually became pretty close in the span of a few days. 

But Gauche was pretty used to getting what he wants. And when he doesn’t get it...he gets really cranky. 

Today, Grey was absent from the daycare. She was sick and her parents needed her home for a short while. 

Gauche was upset. He wanted to play with Grey today. He missed her. 

When Sensei had announced it was naptime, Gauche had refused. He couldn’t nap if he didn’t have Grey to cuddle. They always cuddled at naptime. 

Sensei sighed, kneeling to meet Gauche’s teary eyes. “Gauche…”

Gauche shook his head stubbornly and stayed planted in the spot he chose, right next to the blocks and racecars. 

“Gauche,” Yami started, “I know that Grey isn’t here. She’s sick. But would she want you to be so angry about this?”   
  
Gauche was hesitant now. “No..”

Yami scooped Gauche into his arms. “Since Grey isn’t here today, you can cuddle with me?”

Gauche pouted but then he smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Yami’s thick neck. The adult chuckled and settled onto one of the mats with the small brunet resting on his chest. 

Gauche fell asleep slowly, not used to such a big person holding him until he falls asleep. 

~~~

When Grey came back after a few days of being sick, she had been tackled into a tight hug by her best friend. 

She was giggling when he picked her up and walked into the daycare centre, Sensei watching with a smile of fondness adorning his lips. 

Grey’s moms laughed and waved to her while they drove off for work. “Thank you, Yami! We’ll be by to pick her up after school!”

Sensei waved to them and walked back inside. 

Gauche was back to fawning and doting over Grey. He was telling her about everything they did while she was absent and she listened intently. Everything was back to normal for Gauche.    
  


He had his Grey back, and now he didn’t have to ask Sensei for cuddles during naptime anymore. 


	3. it's not YOUR sandbox!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle likes things to herself, but is kinda forced to share with Asta

Noelle hated sharing. Especially with this very loud and annoying boy in her class. He was so noisy and he hurt her ears. 

Now here he stood, holding his toy doll. “But, Missy and I wanna play in the sandbox today,” he shouted. 

She winced at the loud tone he took. “No! I’m playing in here already!” 

Asta pouted, his pretty emerald eyes glimmering with tears. “B-But…”

Noelle ignored the weird feeling in her heart. “No,” she cried. 

Sensei walked over, hands on his hips with Finral peeking from behind his leg. “What’s going on over here,” he asked, a brow raised with suspicion. 

Noelle pointed at Asta as she yelled, “He’s annoying me!”

Asta looked at her with shock. “Nuh uh! She’s not sharing the sandbox!”

“I was in here first,” she shrieked at him. 

Sensei lifted them both by the back of their shirts. “Noelle, it isn’t nice to hog the sandbox all to yourself. And Asta, that’s not how you ask people for things.”

Asta pouted and crossed his arms. “I’m sorry, Miss Noe…”

Sensei looked to Noelle expectantly. “What do we say, Noelle,” he asked gently. 

Noelle mumbled out her apology, but for Asta, it was good enough. He shrieked with laughter and wriggled to reach her in a hug. 

Her face felt hot. She screeched and hit him with her doll. “That’s too close, baka!”

Sensei choked on a laugh. “Noelle,” he started. “‘Baka’ is a bad word.”

Noelle shook her head. “No, Big Brother calls his friend that all the time. He says it’s what he calls the people he likes.”

“Yeah, well, Nozel isn’t the best role model,” Yami grumbled, disapproval evident in his voice. 

Noelle tilted her head. “What?”

Sensei ruffled her bun. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. 

~~~

Noelle had to go home now. She actually had a nice time with Asta in the sandbox. She also ate snacks with him and clung to him when he was playing basketball with Luck and Magna. 

Noelle was going to tell Nozel all about it. Even if he was going to shoo her away anyway.

The next day, her and Asta shared the sandbox again. And the next day. They shared it for a very long time after that. 


	4. what a fiery time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into Magna and Luck's friendship

“Luck was trying to set my hair on fire!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh! You had your lighter ready!”

Sensei groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. “Luck, what are you doing with a lighter?”

Luck waved it around. “I found it in my room last night! Mama said she was gonna do something with it when I asked her about it!”

Magna, the victim in this situation, tilted his head curiously. He tugged on Sensei’s pantleg. “Sensei, what does that mean?”

Yami shook his head. He had an odd look in his eyes. “Nothing, Magna. Leave it alone for now.”

When Sensei held his hand out, Luck reluctantly put the lighter in his hand. Sensei pocketed it. “Luck, say sorry to Magna.”

Luck dug his toes into the carpet of their playroom. “I’m sorry, Magna. I promise I won’t try to set your hair on fire anymore!”

Sensei sighed, knowing that Luck was probably gonna find another way to fight Magna. 

~~~

For snack time, Charmy had helped Yami make udon for snacks. It was more lunch than a snack time. 

Magna wiped the hair from his face and picked up his chopsticks. Sensei had taught everyone in the daycare how to use chopsticks on their first day of being there. 

Sloppily, Magna slurped up his udon noodles, smiling happily as he ate. Luck was a lot slower with his eating, making sure he was neater than Magna. 

Sensei came over and handed Magna a napkin; “Here you go, squirt, wipe your face.”

The Yankee-boy wiped the napkin across his face and wiped the rest of his face with his sleeve. Luck scrunched up his face. “Eww, Magna, eat nicerrr.”

Magna pouted at him. “Don’t like it, don’t watch.”

Luck balled up his fist and punched Magna on the head with a gleeful giggle. Magna yelped, a few bits of unchewed food falling from his mouth. “Ouch! Jerk!”

The petite boy just giggled and punched his head again, which made Magna’s head throb painfully. “Stop that,” he shouted at the smaller kid. 

The blond shook his head. “Nah, don’t feel like it!”

Magna was about to fire a well-aimed punch right to Luck’s stupidly cute face before Sensei came in and caught his tiny hand. “Woah woah woah, what’s going on over here?”

Magna wiped his mouth again. “Luck hit me!”

The kid in question giggled and jumped onto the table. “It was funny! You’re so cute when you react like that!”

The taller boy flushed all the way down his neck. Sensei coughed softly and pat their heads. “Luck, even if it’s cute when Magna reacts like that, you can’t just go around hitting people,” Yami scolded lightly. 

The small boy just shrugged in response. “Sorry, Maggie.”

Magna sputtered indignantly. “My-It’s-My name is Magna,” he cried. 

Asta, from the table across, laughed into his bowl. Gauche and Grey, from next to Asta, were giggling softly. 

The Yankee-boy flushed even deeper with embarrassment. “Stop laughing,” he whined. 

The other blond boy, Finral, spoke up; “We’re not laughing  _ at  _ you, Magna. We’re laughing  _ with  _ you!”

That was a phrase Yami had taught him. Finral didn’t know what it meant yet, but he liked using it. 

Sensei was cackling now. Magna shook his head and raised a brow. “Fin, do you even know what that means?”

“No.”

“Neither do I, let’s not use it, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.”

The entire conversation just made Sensei laugh louder. “Sensei,” Magna said, questioningly. 

Yami shook his head, laughter still tumbling from his lips. 


	5. A beanpole and a muscle freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into jack and yami's relationship uwu

Now that it was the weekend, Yami didn’t have to worry about his kids breaking out in fights over little shit that didn’t matter all that much. What he  _ did _ have to worry about, however, was if his kids would be alive the next time he saw them. He decided that this was much, much worse than worrying if his kids got into fights. 

Yami decided to distract himself by spending time with his idiot boyfriend, Jack. He’d known Jack almost as long as he’d known his adoptive father, Julius. They’d met in middle school when he’d first moved in with his new dad. 

Jack threw back a shot, making a bitter face at the burn. He leaned his elbows onto the bar table in front of him and peered at Yami through his peripheral vision. “Your kids will be alright, Yam-Yam,” he said, as comfortingly as he could. 

The Japanese man ran his fingers through his dark hair, sighing heavily. He knew that they’d be alright. Their parents couldn’t do anything without the mayor of their city, Julius, on their ass. A perk of having Julius Novachrono as his dad. 

“I know,” he whispered. “It doesn’t stop the worry that maybe one day, their parents aren’t gonna bring them back and I can’t keep them safe.” 

Jack was silent for a moment, his boyfriend’s words echoing through his head. “I wish I could help you,” he said, placing his lanky hand over Yami’s much thicker one. 

The Japanese man sighed, bringing Jack into a quick kiss. “It’s alright, beanpole. If I sense a problem, I could always call the police.”

The lanky man made a face at the nickname, but nodded in agreement alongside Yami. This was a common problem between the two. One of Jack’s own kids, Sekke, had a real bitch as his mother. 

Jack really hates it whenever she comes to pick him up from Kendo. He can clearly  _ see _ the fear written in Sekke’s face whenever she appears. 

~~~

The preschool teacher had opted to spend Sunday watching Jack teach his kendo class. He’d always loved the way Jack’s body moved as he hit the dummies with the staff. Bending at almost impossible angles to dodge imaginary attacks. 

He’d seen a glimpse of Sekke, holding his staff out at an arm’s length so he could be as far away from it as possible. 

Even for a five-year-old kid, he was terrified of that thing, even though the rest of his class didn’t seem bothered by the staff they held. 

  
Yami wondered why that is. He seemed a little like Finral, scared of violence, scared of getting hurt and hurting other people. Finral’s parents were a big reason to that. Always hitting him when he did something they didn’t like. 

The preschool teacher briefly wondered if that was why Sekke was so deathly afraid of kendo sticks. He felt a wave of sympathy rush over him. Poor kid.

~~~

When Yami had returned to the school, his kids had been so excited to see him again. Magna jumped off the table onto his back. Luck sat on his foot and wrapped his limbs around his leg while Asta did the same with his other. 

Vanessa and Finral tugged on his pantleg and reached up for hugs. Gauche watched as Grey shyly waved her greeting at him. 

He’d felt a surge of fondness through him. Gosh, he’d missed these kids. 


	6. her arm came off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon has a love for dolls, but one of her arms came off *sad uwu*

Gordon had always enjoyed dolls. Making them and playing with them. His younger sister always had dolls surrounding her. 

As soon as he was old enough to hold a needle safely, his mother had started teaching him how to sew dolls and stuff them. Gordon made dolls of each of his friends at the daycare. 

But his doll of Noelle had gotten injured. Her arm had been ripped off. He’d been trying to take it back from his dog when she ripped it off. He didn’t have time to sew it back together before he had to leave for daycare. 

He was near tears by the time he arrived there. Yami had spent the entire morning until outdoor playtime with Gordon on his back and cuddling him. 

“Gordon, is something wrong,” he’d asked, concerned for the normally so friendly boy. 

Gordon was silent for a moment. “My doll of Noelle...her arm came off.”

He was so quiet, so quiet. Sensei had to lean in too close to hear him. Yami still thought it was creepy this kid made dolls for his friends that looks too much like voodoo dolls, but everyone showed love in their own way. 

Yami hummed thoughtfully. “I could bring out the sewing supplies. Did you want to fix her yourself?”

“Yes. It would be more special to fix Noelle up myself than having someone else do it.”

_ Okay, a bit creepy. But go for it, kid  _ Yami thought to himself. 

He burrowed into the supply closet and brought out sewing needles and thread of all colors. “Did you want to use the machine or a hand needle?”

“A hand needle is all I know how to do, so far,” Gordon mumbled. 

Yami nodded and handed him the supplies, leaving the kid to his own devices. Gordon had a lot of fun sewing Noelle back together. She was so pretty and her hair was so smooth. Gordon liked staring at his friends. 

Now that the sewing supplies were out, he brought out the rest of his dolls and fixed them up a little bit. 

His doll of Henry had the wrong color eyes, he realized. Henry’s eyes were a pretty amber color. Gordon could’ve sworn they were a handsome navy blue. But people make mistakes sometimes. His parents made sure to remind him that mistakes weren’t a problem. 

He sewed the right color fabric over the blue and gave a small smile of triumph. 

At the end of the day, he showed what he did to his father, who gave him an encouraging smile of pride. “Good boy, Gordon. You must’ve worked so hard,” he mumbled, so similar to his son. 

Gordon hummed contently as he sat in the car, fiddling with his Luck doll. He was happy now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, wifi is crap lmao


	7. He's my best friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe vanessa is an actual best girl uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little short but i've got shit planned so hold onto ur hats

Vanessa was always by Finral's side. He was lonely. She could see it. 

And she wanted to help him. She helped him sew his clothes whenever he ripped them, since it was the one thing she was allowed to do when she was home. He really appreciated the help. And he showed it off to his brother whenever he got the chance. 

Most times, when everyone is sleeping during naptime and they lay awake next to each other, they talk about everything and nothing. Whispers of a cage and freedom tumbles from their toddler mouths. Something no toddler should ever know about at their ages. 

When Yami lays awake with them, he feels hurt. He feels guilt knowing that these two had so much potential to be greater in the future, but it was being stomped on and crushed by the people who were supposed to make sure they grew up to be great people. 

He had a deep hatred for Vanessa's mother and Finral's parents. Because, instead of helping the two to grow and learn and be better people with self-confidence, they were too absorbed in their own little worlds to care for their children. If you couldn't handle the responsibility, you shouldn't have had kids. And with no evidence but Finral and Vanessa's words, Yami couldn't do much. 

~~~

It was time for outdoor playtime! Vanessa always loved this time! 

She dragged Finral outside and hurried to the swings. "C'mon, Fin! We gotta play on the swings!"

The swings were always their go-to toy. 

Finral giggled as he and Vanessa climbed onto the swings. They loved that toy. When they kicked their little legs hard enough, and if they reached high enough, they felt free. They felt that nothing in the world could stop them! With their mouths kissing the sky and shrieking laughter, their little legs kicking rhythmically, and their hearts soaring as high as they were, they were happy. 

And as Yami and Henry, a sickly little boy just a few years older than them, watched the two screech with laughter, they smiled. A fond smile. A smile that believed that everything would be alright at the moment. Nothing could take this from them. And if anyone were to try, hell has no fury like that of Yami's. 


	8. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, it kept deleting itself so I decided to just type it out in google docs before copy pasting it here

Kirsch had visited the daycare today! Noelle thought he was weird, but he was funny so she hung out around him. 

Magna and Luck were the same age as him, ten. But Kirsch’s school had been out on break and his parents couldn’t spend too much money. They were saving up for a big trip. 

So Kirsch and his little sister had to stay with Sensei. 

Noelle stayed with Mimosa while Kirsch stuck to Zora. An odd combination, since Zora was only a part-time volunteer there at the daycare centre. Zora wasn’t particularly fond of children, but children seemed to be attracted to him, so volunteering at the daycare centre seemed to be his only choice. 

While the kids were out at the park for a little field trip, Kirsch had wandered off and began climbing on the rock wall. His sister was with Noelle and Asta so he was sure she would be fine. 

He had never taken into consideration if he, himself, would be fine. Because once he got to the top of the rock wall, there were two boys there. Older than he was. Maybe by two years. 

He was intimidated. They looked really mean. And they had phones! Kirsch didn’t have a phone yet. But he knew if he asked for one, he would get one as soon as possible. Any phone he wanted. 

While he was distracted with the thought of having a phone, the two boys stalked closer. “Hey, Mitch, check this guy out,” the shorter one said, a smirk digging into his face. 

Kirsch blinked and stepped back. The taller guy chuckled and moved closer. “C’mon, don’t be afraid,” he said. “We just wanna play a game.”

Kirsch looked behind him to the ground. It was a long fall. If he tried to run away behind him, he’d fall. He swallowed thickly and looked back to them. 

The taller one with blond hair readied his phone for pictures. His shorter friend was reaching forward with grasping hands. 

Kirsch shrieked as a warning, a call to any of his friends from the centre. The two boys covered their ears at the shrillness of it. The taller one, taller than both the shorter guy and Kirsch, lunged forward and slapped his palm over the ginger’s mouth. 

“What is your  _ problem _ ” he snarled. With every word, he leaned ever closer to Kirsch’s pretty face. “Don’t make a sound. You don’t want us to get into trouble, do you?”

He did. Kirsch wanted them to get into so much trouble. He wanted them to  _ go away _ . 

The taller guy stepped forward, pressing the smaller guy and Kirsch against the wall. Kirsch struggled and tried to scream again. The two guys shut him up quickly. 

He cried out desperately, a cry of help to anyone listening, anyone who cared. 

There was thumping on the playground behind them and the two boys were kicked aside. They tumbled aside and groaned as the breath was knocked out of them. 

Kirsch collapsed to the ground as well, gasping with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Zora rushed forward to press the lanky kid into his chest. Kirsch’s hands came up to clench tightly into Zora’s shirt. 

Zora pet his hair soothingly, whispering reassurances into his ear. “Don’t worry, Yami is on his way and he’ll report them for sexual harassment.”

The lighter ginger didn’t respond or even acknowledge that he heard him. But he gripped tighter and trembled just the smallest bit as he calmed himself down. 

~~~

When the two were going back to school, they waved happily at their newly made friends. Kirsch especially, since they saved him from those two bullies. Kirsch walked up to Zora and gave him a big hug.

The older teenager was shocked but awkwardly placed his arms in a sort of position around Kirsch’s torso. 

Kirsch giggled and ran off to catch up with his mother and sister. While he waved goodbye to them, Zora swore his face felt hot. He didn’t understand and just decided he would deal with it later. 


End file.
